


Super Extra Sweet Love Extras.

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Sweet Love AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Fighting, Gay, Gay Sex, HakChul?, HakWook?, HeechSeok?, I don't know, Kind of Abuse?, M/M, Plz help me., Random - Freeform, Random Scenes from Sweet Love AU, Vampires, Violence, m/m - Freeform, vampires and hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: These are just extra things that I write. No pressure to read them. Like at all.





	1. sweet pain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a better chapter title: ryeowook keeps going back to hakyeon even though he's actually really abusive

“Hakyeon?”

He looked up quickly, eyes finding Ryeowook in the doorway. His eyes were wide, and he had been crying. Hakyeon could spot the tiniest tremble in Ryeowook’s fingertips, as he motioned the younger forward. “Good evening, little one.” Ryeowook nodded his acknowledgement of the greeting, fingers playing absently with the hem of his shirt. “Is something wrong?” Of course something was wrong, there was always something wrong, and Hakyeon was almost certain that he knew what it was, but he was going to ask anyway, was going to make Ryeowook say it.

“I…” He hesitated, bit down on his lower lip. After a moment, he retreated back to the door, and pushed it shut, before returning to Hakyeon. His maker’s eyes narrowed, and he motioned Ryeowook closer. He circled around the desk, to stand beside Hakyeon, still trembling. Ryeowook inhaled, swallowed the lump in his throat, before he spoke. “Does he hate me?” Hakyeon didn’t immediately answer, and Ryeowook spoke again. “I don’t want him to hate me. He’s my brother, and I love him, but he won’t _talk_ to me, and he’s always with Minseok.” Hakyeon took one of Ryeowook’s hands in his own, traced his fingers over his skin. “I love him so much, but he never even says hi to me anymore.” Ryeowook paused, swallowing his tears. “He hates me.”

Hakyeon got to his feet, released Ryeowook’s hand in favor of sliding his fingers underneath Ryeowook’s jaw, tilting his head backwards. Their eyes might, and Ryeowook whined quietly. “Breathe, little one.” Ryeowook inhaled, lower lip trembling. “When was the last time you fed?” Ryeowook shrugged, tried to press closer to Hakyeon. “Heechul took you into town, a few weeks ago, yes?” Ryeowook’s nostrils flared, and he nodded quickly. “Mm, it’s been too long.” Hakyeon took Ryeowook’s hand, led him towards the window. “Come on, little one, let’s go.” He pushed the window open, and they slipped out, landed on the ground. “Pick a feeder house.”

“Joy’s.”

Hakyeon smiled, and within seconds, they had arrived. They stepped inside, where a young brunette woman was waiting at a desk. When she spotted them, she smiled, rose to her feet. “She’s waiting for you.” She led them down a hallway, and into a room, where another woman was waiting.

“Hakyeon, my darling.” The woman came forward, pressed a kiss to Hakyeon’s cheek. “And Ryeowook, sweetie, welcome back.” She reached out to take Ryeowook’s hand, and then pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I was wondering when you’d come back to see me.” Ryeowook smiled softly, pressed closer to Hakyeon. “How’re the other babies?”

Hakyeon smiled, tight and forced. “They’re fine. Ryeowook needs to feed.” _And I’d like to get out of here, thank you_. Joy nodded, and Ryeowook stepped away from Hakyeon, pulled free from his grip. “Be careful, Ryeowook.” The vampire laughed quietly, pulled Joy into a hug. He nosed along her jaw, mouthed gently at her neck, before he bit down. She stiffened, and then went limp in his grip. When he pulled back, he lowered her into a chair, and reached past her for a bandage, to cover the wound. “We need to go home.” Ryeowook nodded slowly, as he straightened, turned to Hakyeon, eyes red. He followed his maker out of the building, and in moments, they were back in Hakyeon’s office. “Go entertain yourself. I’ll see you at dawn.”

***

Almost as soon as the sun had vanished, Hakyeon had an arm around Ryeowook’s waist, his mouth pressed against his child’s neck. He yanked Ryeowook backwards, pushed him against a wall, fangs sliding through his skin. Ryeowook hummed quietly, fingers fisting in Hakyeon’s shirt. “Please, please-”

Hakyeon put a hand over his mouth, silenced him as he pulled backwards. “Hush. You don’t need to talk.” Ryeowook whined quietly, straining against his grip. “Stay still, little one, or I’ll go back to my own room, and leave you here, alone.” Ryeowook whimpered out a quiet apology, and Hakyeon released him for a moment. “Bed, go.” Ryeowook obeyed quickly, scampered over to his bed, Hakyeon following behind him, a ribbon in his hand that Ryeowook hadn’t noticed before. Hakyeon smiled, and, with a gentle hand on Ryeowook’s hip, turned him around onto his stomach. “Give me your hands.” Ryeowook obeyed, and Hakyeon had his wrists bound together in seconds. “If you break them, little one, I’ll hurt you.”

“I’ll be good.”

“I know.” Hakyeon mouthed his way down Ryeowook’s spine, and dragged his teeth over the swell of his ass. “Hold still, princess, and I’ll make it feel good.” Ryeowook hummed quietly, and Hakyeon pulled his pants down, gently, fingers dragging over Ryeowook’s skin. “Don’t forget to breathe.” Ryeowook nodded quickly, a soft whine leaving his lips when Hakyeon pressed a finger into his hole.

“Please, please-”

“Shush, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you, I always do, don’t I? I’ve always taken care of you, ever since you turned, remember?” Ryeowook whined, as Hakyeon slipped another finger in, stretching Ryeowook open. “Oh, you’re always so good for me, aren’t you? Such a perfect little princess.” Ryeowook whimpered, pressed his face into the bed. “I’ll always take care of my precious, perfect, princess.”

Ryeowook squealed quietly when Hakyeon dragged his fingernails down the back of his thigh, leaving red lines in their wake that healed quickly. “Ow, please, wanna-”

“Oh, my sweet darling, are you breaking already?”

“No, no, ‘m not.”

Hakyeon pressed a kiss to Ryeowook’s hip, before adding a third finger. A whine slipped through Ryeowook’s lips, and he clamped his jaw shut. “Oh, sweet princess, are you embarrassed?” Ryeowook shook his head quickly, fighting not to strain too much against the ribbon holding his arms in place. “Oh, darling.” His fangs broke skin, and that was when Ryeowook started to cry, hands clenching into fists. “How do you want this, princess?”

“Want you, inside. So bad.” Ryeowook panted out the answer, tears in his eyes, and he squirmed when Hakyeon withdrew his fingers, whimpering at the loss. “Please.” Slowly, Hakyeon climbed up onto the bed, pulled Ryeowook into his lap. “Wanna…I wanna come, so bad, please.”

“And you will, but not until I say, alright?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, as Hakyeon mouthed at his collarbone, neck, shoulder, biting down gently, with no fangs. “Is my sweet princess going to ride me?” Ryeowook nodded again, quite enthusiastic at the idea. “Go on, sweetheart.” Ryeowook rose up on his knees, fighting to keep his balance with his hands tied, and Hakyeon took advantage of his momentary distraction to bite down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, to mark, but still without fangs. “You’re so good, pretty princess.”

After a moment, Ryeowook sat back down onto Hakyeon’s cock, whimpering as it stretched and burned. Hakyeon reached up, put a hand on his face, stroking gently. “Breathe, sweetheart.” Ryeowook nodded quickly, took a deep breath, before he continued to move. “Are you going to come for me, princess?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, whining quietly. “Question?”

“Untie me, please, wanna touch-”

“Oh, no, sweetheart, you haven’t _earned_ that yet.” Hakyeon threaded his fingers in Ryeowook’s hair, and yanked him down, to press his face into Hakyeon’s neck. “I’ll let you feed, though, princess, since you’ve been so good.” Ryeowook whined out his thanks, sank his fangs into Hakyeon’s neck, drawing blood. “Oh, you’re so good for me.” Ryeowook made a quiet noise, sucked harder for a split second before he pulled off. “Now, princess, show me what you can do.” Ryeowook started to move, soft whimpers leaving his lips.

“Please, please, Hakyeon, untie me, please-” After a moment, Hakyeon reached past him, tugged open the knot on the ribbon. Ryeowook was clinging almost instantly, nosing at Hakyeon’s hair, hands roaming over his body. “Please, can I-”

“Go on, princess, come for me.”

Ryeowook let out a soft scream, as he arched backwards. After a second, Hakyeon sat up quickly, sank his fangs into Ryeowook’s exposed throat. He squealed, hands clamping down on Hakyeon’s upper arms, fingernails breaking skin and drawing blood. “Please, Hakyeon, can you-” Hakyeon growled, low in his ear, as he came, biting harder at Ryeowook’s neck. “A-ah, please, I-”

“Oh, princess, you want me to bleed you?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, still presenting his throat. Hakyeon bit down again, and Ryeowook whined quietly, as he waited patiently for the venom to work its way through his body.

“It’s slower, in vampires.” Hakyeon snickered. Ryeowook tended to get a little loopy, when the venom got to his head. “I remember, when I was human, you know, when Heechul would get me drugged up on the venom, how quick it was. It took seconds.” Hakyeon laughed again, still drinking. “I mean, your venom is stronger, than his, but still…takes a minute, at least.” His eyelids were getting heavy, grip on Hakyeon loosening. “I love the venom. So good.” A few more seconds, and Ryeowook went limp, head resting against Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me.” A second longer, and Hakyeon felt Ryeowook slip into unconsciousness. He released his child’s neck, pulled backwards, and lowered Ryeowook to the bed.

***

“Ryeowook needs to hunt soon.”

“Mm, no, he doesn’t.” Hakyeon didn’t so much as look when he heard Heechul speak. “You know why, Heechul?” No response, from the younger vampire. “Because while you’ve been busy playing spoiled brat with Minseok, I’ve not only been running my entire kingdom, I’ve also been taking care of the kid that _you_ wanted to be a vampire, I’ve been training him, I’ve been keeping him occupied so that he doesn’t _hurt_ you, all so you can fuck your little bitch at all hours of the day.” Heechul snorted, incredulous. “You realize, I hope, that if I hadn’t stepped in, he would have lost it, would have gone on a bender, like you _promised him that he wouldn’t_ , and you probably would have taken days to notice.” Heechul rolled his eyes, before Hakyeon continued. “Oh, no, that isn’t the correct response. No, you say _Thank you, Heechul for taking care of the bitch that I’ve gotten tired of, even though he’s perfectly good in bed, and more than capable of sucking a dick_. You do not roll your eyes at me, you ungrateful little whore.” Heechul opened his mouth to argue, but Hakyeon cut him off. “Get out. Come back when you’re ready to take responsibility for your own little playthings. Until then, I don’t want to see your face.”

Heechul spun on his heel quickly, and swept out of the room, accidentally-on-purpose knocking Ryeowook into the door frame as he left. “Stupid cunt.” Heechul growled over his shoulder, but didn’t turn to respond to his maker. “Ryeowook, come in.” His child slipped into the room, closed the door behind him quickly, and practically bounded over to Hakyeon’s side. When Hakyeon turned, Ryeowook crawled into his lap, and flashed his fangs. “Oh, princess, wanna feed?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, and Hakyeon smiled at him, tipped his head backwards. Ryeowook leaned forward, sank his fangs into Hakyeon’s neck. “Good boy. You’re so good for me.” When Ryeowook pulled back, Hakyeon reached up to wipe blood off of Ryeowook’s face. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Ryeowook pressed his face into Hakyeon’s hair, and inhaled deeply. “Mm. You smell good.” Hakyeon chuckled. “Will you-”

“You want me to scent you?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, nuzzled at Hakyeon’s face. “You think you deserve it? You think you’ve earned it?” Ryeowook whined quietly, nosed at Hakyeon’s ear. “I don’t know, princess. I don’t think you do, not yet.” Ryeowook shook his head, eyes wide with his plea. “Oh, now, don’t look at me like that. If you’re going to play the brat, you can go back to your own room, and you can wait until I see you in the morning.” Ryeowook whined again, hands sliding down Hakyeon’s arms. “Silly little baby vampire.”

“I’m _not_ a baby!” Ryeowook was pouting, now, and in a moment, Hakyeon grabbed his lower lip, and tugged.

“Oh, I’m sorry, does that hurt?” Ryeowook whimpered, trying to squirm without tugging on his lip. “Stay still. Don’t you dare move.” A soft whine left Ryeowook’s lips, and Hakyeon’s grip tightened, fingernail biting into the inside of his mouth. “I’m getting tired of you acting like a brat all of the time, princess.”

“’m _not_ , Hakyeon-”

“Shut your mouth.” Ryeowook did, so much as he could with Hakyeon’s fingers on his lip. “Perhaps you need a reminder of what I expect from my children. I am your maker, I created you, I am the reason you are here right now. I expect that you respect me. I expect that you treat me the way I have treated you. I expect that you obey, when I give you an order, and I expect that you yield when I decide to intervene in something that concerns myself, and my children.”

“I’m sorry.” After a moment, Hakyeon released his lip, and Ryeowook whined, mouthed at Hakyeon’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I was…it was stupid.” Hakyeon gently pushed Ryeowook to his feet, pressed a kiss to each of his palms.

“Go occupy yourself, princess. I’ll see you at dawn.”

***

Hakyeon found Ryeowook curled up in the corner of his bedroom, sniffling quietly, face damp with tears, hands pressed against his face in an attempt to hide it when he heard Hakyeon enter the room. Based on what Hakyeon had smelled just outside of the room, he had a pretty good guess as to _why_ the child was crying. He came forward, came to a halt in front of Ryeowook, and gazed at him for a moment, before he crouched down beside his child. “Sweet, darling Ryeowook. What’s wrong?” Ryeowook hissed quietly, buried his face in his arms. “Oh, princess, come here.” After a moment of hesitation, Ryeowook obeyed, crawled into Hakyeon’s lap. “What’s wrong?”

“I…it’s…” He burst into tears, buried his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon sighed quietly, slid an arm around Ryeowook’s waist. “I’m _sorry_ -”

“It’s Heechul?” Ryeowook nodded quickly, clinging to Hakyeon’s shirt. “I thought I smelled something _fishy_ in the hallway.” Ryeowook laughed quietly, still crying. “Oh, princess, why are you so worried about him? Why does he matter so much to you?” Ryeowook didn’t answer, as Hakyeon pulled him to his feet. “Come on, sweet princess, let’s get your mind off of him.” He guided Ryeowook towards the bed, mouthing at his neck gently. “You want me to bleed you, pretty boy?”

“Please, Hakyeon, want it so b-bad-” After a moment, Hakyeon bit down, as he lowered Ryeowook to the bed, venom working its way into the younger’s bloodstream. “A-ah, Hakyeon, please-” Hakyeon bit down again, on the other side, opening up another wound. Ryeowook was starting to feel it, now, as it worked through his veins, every limb heavy, head fuzzy, vision blurry as he clung to Hakyeon. “Please don’t leave me.”

Almost as soon as Ryeowook fell unconscious, his hands released Hakyeon, and the elder vampire straightened, walked towards the door. He could hear Heechul outside of it, waiting for him. He shut the door tightly behind him, before turning to face his child. “Is there something wrong, Heechul?”

“You’re spending an awful lot of time with Ryeowook.”

“Well, he is my child. Is there a reason I _shouldn’t_ spend time with my children?”

Heechul took a deep breath, stepped closer to Hakyeon, hands on his shoulders. “You don’t ever have time for me anymore.” _Because you’re always with Minseok, silly princess_. “No, I know what you’re doing. You’re making Ryeowook like me, you’re trying to make him mean and hateful and heartless.” Hakyeon shrugged. _So what if I am_? “He’s not like me, Hakyeon. He won’t bend like you want him to. He’s soft.” Heechul paused. “I won’t let you hurt him like that. There’s no going back for me, I know that, but I’d like to think I can save him from this. I won’t let you do this.”

“Are you…” Hakyeon paused. “Are you _protecting_ him? Wow, that’s rich, coming from you. You haven’t looked him in the eye in months, since you started banging Minseok.” In seconds, Hakyeon had Heechul pinned to the wall, lips against his ear. “If you want my attention, sweet thing, give me a reason to _watch you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ie. that part of Sweet Hatred where Jongin has been turned, hates his life, and some very special people come to help b/c Heechul is desperate b/c he loves Jongin

“This is Jongin.”

Jongin’s head whipped up when he heard someone – after a moment, he recognized it as Hakyeon’s voice – say his name, and he pressed backwards, trying to melt into the wall. He heard a quiet sigh, and then Hakyeon – followed by two others – came into view. His hands clenched into fists, and his nails bit into his palms, drawing blood. That seemed to catch Hakyeon’s attention, and he sighed again, as he came forward, stopping ten feet away from where Jongin was seated on the floor, pressed back against the wall. “He’s new.” In the back of his mind – the part that wasn’t focused on the fact that he could smell blood, and not just his, but _human_ blood – he recognized that one of the newcomers was a hunter. Human.

“When was the last time he fed?”

“Three days ago.” The unknown vampire raised an eyebrow. “He was turned about two weeks ago. He’s…stubborn.”

“I’ll say.” The hunter gazed down at Jongin for a long moment before he spoke again, eyes never leaving his face. “Let me speak to him, alone.” Hakyeon looked hesitant to concede. “Hakyeon, if I can handle Jungkook, I can handle this kid. Give me ten minutes.” A moment later, and Hakyeon nodded. He reached out, took the other vampire’s arm, and guided him out of the room. When the door shut, the hunter turned to Jongin. “Jongin, is it?” He hesitated, before he nodded slowly, eyes wary. “My name is Namjoon.” Jongin hissed quietly when the hunter shifted closer. “You were a hunter.” Jongin nodded, throat constricting, dry and painful. He was trying hard not to breathe through his nose, trying not to breathe at all. “Breathe, darling. Breathe for me.”

Jongin couldn’t help but obey. A split second later, he regretted it, as fire burned through his throat, and he whined softly. “No-” He cut off with a quiet whimper, as the scent of Namjoon’s blood, _human_ blood, five feet away now, swept over him. “I don’t wanna-”

In that moment of distraction, Namjoon moved, grabbed Jongin’s wrists, pinned them to the wall, trapped his hips against the floor with his own body. Jongin growled, struggled, the fire only growing hotter as Namjoon’s scent pressed closer, tighter, suffocating him. “Shh, hush, you’re alright. Just breathe for me, darling.” Jongin obeyed, hesitantly, still whining and growling. But he realized, after a few moments, that it got easier, though not by much, to breathe with Namjoon this close. “Good boy.” Jongin shuddered, squirmed. “You need to feed.” Jongin shook his head quickly, tried to pull out of Namjoon’s grip, but he was weak, having not fed for the past three days. “Open your mouth, and show me your fangs.” When Jongin didn’t obey, Namjoon shifted his wrists into one hand, and used his free hand to grab Jongin’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. “Oh, you can’t even put them away, you’re so hungry.” After a moment, Namjoon leaned forward, exposing his neck, and guided Jongin towards him.

“ _No_ -” But before he could try and pull back, his mouth was on Namjoon’s neck, and he had broken skin with his fangs, drawing blood. He stayed there for a long time, feeding, fangs digging deep into Namjoon’s skin, before the hunter grabbed his jaw again, forced his mouth open far enough that he could push Jongin backwards, and press him against the wall. “But-”

“Hush.” Jongin snapped his mouth shut, swallowing a whine. “You’re hurting so badly, little one. You won’t feed, because you don’t want this, but it hurts you, when you don’t.” Namjoon stroked absently at his face, ignoring Jongin’s squirming. “No one here wants you to hurt. They do love you, you know.”

“Fuck you.” Jongin sounded absolutely miserable, even to his own ears. “ _Fuck_ you.” He burst into tears, and Namjoon hummed quietly, pulled Jongin into his lap. “Don’t touch me.” Namjoon ignored him, and Jongin squirmed harder, until Namjoon’s nails bit into Jongin’s skin, drew blood, freezing the vampire in place. “Let me _go_.”

“Seokjin.” The vampire was at his side in seconds, hands on his shoulders. “He’s just a child, and he needs help.” The vampire nodded, dropped to his knees, and reached around Namjoon to touch Jongin’s face, gently. Jongin twisted, teeth snapping together mere millimeters from Seokin’s hand, a low growl in his throat. Seokjin clicked his tongue quietly, and pulled Namjoon’s hands off of Jongin. The vampire tried to run immediately, and Namjoon made to follow, but Seokjin stopped him.

“Hakyeon, leave him to me.” Seokjin got to his feet, followed Jongin’s scent trail out of the room, where Hakyeon and Heechul were waiting. “Namjoon, I need a word with you later.” The hunter nodded, as Seokjin continued down the hallway, ignoring the shock painted on Joonmyun and Ryeowook’s faces when he made his way past them. It took longer than he expected, but when he found Jongin, the kid was crying, pressed into a tight corner in the library. When he caught sight of Seokjin, he scowled, avoiding the elder’s gaze. “Let me guess.” He sniffled quietly when he heard Seokjin speak. “Hakyeon can’t even get you to feed on a human, and the only way he can get you to feed on him is if he compels you into it. You only feed if you have absolutely no control over the situation.” Jongin didn’t respond. “You think you’ll save more humans if you do that, but you’re wrong. If you lose control over something like that, Jongin, you’ll kill people. More people than you could ever imagine.” Jongin whined quietly. “Trust me when I say that Hakyeon won’t let you kill anyone, when it comes to feeding. You think Heechul’s ever killed anyone for food? Or Ryeowook? The same goes for Minseok and Joonmyun.” Jongin hissed at him. “I’m inclined to believe that I know him best, Jongin. I am his _maker_ , after all.” Jongin froze in place, looked up quickly at Seokjin. “Oh, has he not told you?” Jongin only just then realized that Seokjin had knelt down, and moved closer.

He stiffened, realizing too late that he had cornered himself, that his gaze had locked on Seokjin’s, and that he couldn’t quite bring himself to look away. “I…are you…” he swallowed a sob, as he gazed at the vampire in front of him. “Are you going to compel me?”

Seokjin cocked his head to the side in thought. “That depends, sweet boy.” Jongin hissed quietly at the nickname, upper lip curling back enough that Seokjin could see the tips of his fangs. “If you feed like a good little newborn, I won’t. But if you fight me, I’ll have no other choice.” Jongin shook his head quickly. “Here’s the thing, sweet boy. I’m about three times older than Hakyeon, at this point, which means I’m more powerful than him. You can’t break his compulsion until he leaves you alone, and I can almost guarantee, little newborn, that you wouldn’t be able to break mine, ever.” Jongin pressed backwards, trying to escape, and whined softly when he remembered that he couldn’t. “So, I recommend, sweet boy, that you feed when I tell you to.”

Seokjin got to his feet, and stepped backwards, held out a hand to Jongin. After a moment, Jongin reached out and took it, allowed the older vampire to help him to his feet. Seokjin’s hand was soft, his grip gentle, as he led Jongin out of the library, and towards the front door. “But I don’t want to _hurt_ anyone.”

“Shh, sweet boy, hush. That’s why we have venom, so that it doesn’t hurt them. Didn’t Hakyeon ever tell you that?” Jongin shook his head quickly, his free hand resting hesitantly on Seokjin’s shoulder. “Never? Oh, _oh_ , you poor, sweet boy, no wonder you refuse to feed, you think you’ll be hurting the poor humans, oh, sweetheart.” Jongin was crying again, and Seokjin stopped, backed him into a wall, wiping tears away gently. “Breathe, sweet boy, you’re alright.” Jongin was clinging, now, to Seokjin’s jacket, whining quietly. “I’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone, sweet boy. I’ll take good care of you.”

“They always cry, when he brings them home. I can hear them, whenever he and Heechul and the others feed together. Always crying.” Jongin held tightly to the elder vampire, a soft whine in the back of his throat. “And he tries to get me to feed on them too, while they’re crying, but I don’t _want_ to, I don’t want to hurt anyone, and if they cry, that means they’re hurting, I don’t want them to _hurt_ , please, I don’t want t-to hurt anyone, don’t make me hurt anyone, I don’t wanna-”

Seokjin stroked a gentle hand down Jongin’s face, silencing him. “Oh, sweet boy. It doesn’t have to hurt them.” Jongin was shaking, clinging, and in his mind, Seokjin could feel his pain, his fear, stronger than Jongin would ever let on verbally. “They don’t have to hurt, I promise. We don’t have to hurt them, you have my word.” Jongin mumbled something under his breath, quiet enough that Seokjin couldn’t hear. “Say again, sweet boy?”

Jongin took a deep breath, looked Seokjin in the eyes. “I can feel it, in their minds. It hurts them- ” _and I don’t want them to hurt, I don’t want them to hurt because of me, I’m a hunter, I’m supposed to protect them, I’m not supposed to hurt them-_

Seokjin slid both hands underneath Jongin’s jaw, silencing the younger vampire instantly. “Breathe.” Jongin obeyed, going pliant in Seokjin’s gentle grip. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt them, for you. I promise.” Jongin whined quietly, still clinging. “I’ll make sure you get through this, alright? I’ll take care of you, sweet boy.” After a moment, Jongin nodded, rubbed tears off of his face. “Ready? Let me show you how to hunt.”

***

Seokjin had a gentle hand on Jongin’s back from the second they jumped out the window. He guided him gently towards the city, and they found themselves standing on a roof. Jongin went perfectly still when he smelled human blood, clung tightly to Seokjin’s arm. “Darling, breathe for me.” Jongin whined quietly. “Good, good. You smell them? Point me to them.” After a moment, Jongin raised a shaking hand, pointed towards the North of the city. “Good. Let’s go, sweet boy.” Seconds later, they were standing on another roof, much closer to the source of the blood. “There’s just one. Let’s go.” Jongin whined quietly, but Seokjin shushed him softly, pressed a kiss to his forehead. For a few seconds, they just stayed there, Jongin trembling in Seokjin’s grip, and then they moved, found themselves on the street only a few feet from the human.

“Are you sure-”

Seokjin nodded, eyes locked on the human. “Come.” He motioned Jongin forward as he moved, and in a few moments, they found themselves near the human. He startled, tried to run, but Seokjin stopped him, moved to stand right in his way. “Look at me.” His voice was just as gentle as the voice he had used on Jongin. The human obeyed, trembling. “Breathe. Relax. I won’t hurt you.” Jongin looked away quickly; he could feel the compulsion in Seokjin’s voice as it slid over the human, thick and smooth and dangerous. “I’m going to touch you.” The human nodded slowly, as Seokjin’s hand slid through his hair, pulled his head backwards, exposing his neck. Jongin swallowed hard, a soft whine in his throat. “It won’t hurt. You don’t need to make any noise.” Carefully, Seokjin bit down, fangs sliding through the human’s skin. With his free hand, he motioned Jongin forward, and then pulled back. “Go on, sweet boy.” After a moment, Jongin nodded, leaned over to bite into the human’s neck, fangs sliding into the wounds that Seokjin had made. “Go on, sweet boy, feed for me. You’re doing just fine, I’m so proud of you, good boy.”


End file.
